The Stag and The Doe
by hollywoodsmything
Summary: It's the end of 6th year, and James Potter is beginning to wonder if he'll ever win over Lily Evans. A certain revelation, however, gives him renewed spirit. He has all of 7th year to get Lily, and he's going to do it. MILD DEATHLY HALLOWS SPOILERS.
1. Prologue: End of 6th Year

A story about Lily and James relationship! It'll stretch out across the whole 7th year at Hogwarts! Tell me if you like it!

Disclaimer: I own nothing in the story!

It had been a summery day at the end of his 6th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry that James Potter had first seen Lily Evans' Patronus Charm. She had always been terribly clever when it came to Charms; always outshining her fellow classmates and becoming the pride and joy of Professor Flitwick. So it was no wonder that when Professor Flitwick announced on the last day of class that the students were free to practice Charms of their own choosing, Lily chose the most difficult one she could muster.

"_Expecto Patronum!" _

Students turned their heads to watch as a silvery doe erupted from Lily's wand and loped gracefully around the room. James, who had been boredly levitating Severus Snape's wand out of Snape's reaching hands, abruptly turned to watch the commotion.

James stared open-mouthed at the doe. Indeed he had expected Lily to be able to produce such a difficult charm. It was not this that shocked him. It was, rather, the form her Patronus took. James had expected something a bit more vicious, like a saber-toothed tiger. Or, he didn't know, a wolverine maybe? At least something that better fit the feisty red-head's personality. Not the gentle thing that was now prancing in front of him.

James had lately been giving up on winning Lily Evans' heart. He tried so hard to impress her, but he was always pushed aside as an arrogant, self-absorbed bully. James knew his friends had sensed his more somber mood of late, and he had been trying furiously to cover it up. It was, however, becoming increasingly hard to hide his disappointment at his failure.

The doe halted in front of James and stared at him with her deep, shimmering eyes. They looked at him with kindness and wisdom, and James felt as though they could see right through the fake happy he had been playing. The doe then whipped around and James watched as the doe took a flying leap into the air and evaporated in a whirl of silvery light.

Professor Flitwick and the students applauded. The Slytherin students merely scowled and looked away, although if anyone had bothered to look at Severus Snape they would have noted the look of glowing admiration he cast in Lily's direction. Lily smiled graciously at her admirers. James regained his composure and smirked at Lily, who raised her eyebrow and flicked a long tendril of red hair behind her back.

"Not bad Evans, not bad at all!" James remarked.

"Oh please!" said Lily, an annoyed look on her face. "Like YOU can produce a Patronus!"

James turned. She was right. Lily was the only student in their year that could produce a Charm as difficult as that, although she would never boast about it except to James, whom she had a special dislike for.

James faced her again and made a smart remark that only infuriated her more and the two continued to quarrel. Neither noticed how close they had gotten during their argument in attempts to frighten the other into backing down and James was quite surprised to find himself staring straight into her large, sparkling green eyes. A jolt ran through his body as he looked into them and was reminded of the doe's eyes. The same soft expression was there, though slightly marred by her annoyance and anger with him. Still, he could see the gentleness deep within them. A smile slowly crept up his face as realized something.

Lily looked rather taken aback by his grin and was still struggling to find words when Remus Lupin, a member of James' little group of friends called the Marauders, appeared.

"Great job Lily!" said Remus nicely. Remus was a pale boy with kind blue eyes and sandy hair, and, much to James dismay, the only member of the Marauders that Lily actually liked. Lily smiled at Remus.

"Thanks Remus! Your Color Changing Charm was excellent too!" Lily said brightly. "I saw it from across the room." She added.

Lily chatted with Remus a few moments before giving James a final glare and joining a group of her chattering friends. James cocked his head and responded with another curious smile Lily could not decipher. He then turned to face his best friend of 6 years, Sirius Black, who was at the moment a particularly lovely shade of turquoise.

"What are YOU so bloody happy about?" Sirius asked huffily as he tried to change his skin back to normal color.

James seemed not to hear him and continued to grin broadly.

"Oy!" Sirius called. "Prongs!" James again ignored him and Sirius shrugged, returning his eyes to his vibrant skin. He muttered some words under his breath and his skin turned brilliant fuchsia. Sirius swore.

"Moony!" he yelled in exasperation. "Fix me!"

Remus chuckled and lifted the charm.

"I don't know why _I_ always have to be your little guinea pig." Sirius said, pouting. He perked up considerably, however, as he saw a girl from Lily's group of friends eyeing him flirtily.

Sirius then turned his attention back to James, whom was being prodded by Remus with his wand.

"What's _with_ him?" Remus inquired; his facing showing mild concern. "I've never seen him happy after being insulted by Lily. Actually, I haven't seen him this happy in awhile."

Sirius gave any airy laugh and rolled up the sleeves of his robes.

"Observe." Sirius stated as he folded his hands and bowed his head as though he were praying.

"JAMES THE SNITCH IS GETTING AWAY!" Sirius yelled, exploding from his previous pose.

James' head immediately snapped up and his eyes were now clear and focused. He scanned the room as he readied his hands for the catch. Remus laughed and Sirius looked very pleased at the results. James realized where he was and chuckled good-naturedly.

"What's up then, Prongs?" Sirius demanded.

James shook his head, and his friends, seeing James was all right, brushed off his strange behavior. As class ended, the three walked out of class for the final time that year and were joined by their smallest friend Peter, who had not managed to scrape an O.W.L in Charms and could not be in the class. Sirius, Remus, and Peter were all excitedly discussing summer plans, while James remained quiet. He was thinking about what had happened in Charms.

'_Patronus Charms reflect the conjurer's personality in some way.' _He thought._ 'That must mean that she has a gentle, kind side in her somewhere. And her eyes! I saw it in her eyes. That same kindness as in the doe's.' _James mind was working furiously. His ambition had been rekindled.

'_Now all I have to do is find it in her.'_

He had one more year. James knew he could do it. He knew he could make Lily like him and make her his. He was a stag for Merlin's sake! And he was going to get his doe.


	2. Trains and Flowers

Thanks so much for the reviews everyone! I'm glad to know that you think the story has potential! And just to let you know, constructive criticism is absolutely welcomed. I could do with the help!

Enjoy!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Lily Evans sat alone, looking out the window of a compartment on the Hogwarts Express. Her sharp green eyes had the far-off look of one whose mind was wandering and she absently twirled a strand of hair around her finger. A stranger might have looked at Lily and thought she was a flirty little school-girl, swooning over her latest crush, as she looked so innocent in her stance. The students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, however, would have immediately recognized Lily's symptoms as those of anxiety and apprehension; as they knew Lily was most definitely NOT a swooning little girl.

Lily did indeed have reason to be a little nervous. As summer holidays had come to a close and the owls bearing school information arrived, she had received something extra along with her booklists. The golden Head Girl badge was now pinned to Lily's robes where it glimmered proudly in the light. She was delighted about receiving the honor, although slightly nervous as she didn't want to fail in her job. And, to add to this, she was due to meet the Head Boy, who was now 20 minutes late. Professor McGonagall had already given her a run-through about her duties and asked her to kindly pass on the instructions to the Head Boy when he arrived. Curiously, McGonagall, though annoyed, had seemed unsurprised that the he was not present.

'_I do wonder who it's going to be. Hopefully Remus Lupin! He'd be perfect for the job. Or Frank Longbottom…'_

Lily's mind was working furiously as she tried to determine who her partner would be. She didn't notice the approaching footsteps coming from outside the compartment, or even the door sliding open.

"Evans!" exclaimed a cheerful voice. "What a _pleasant _surprise!"

Lily froze, the strand of hair sliding from her finger. She recognized that voice.

'_No. There's no way it could be...'_

"James Potter." Lily said, as she turned around. Her tone held disbelief and slight hint of what might have been hysteria.

"Who the bloody hell would make James Potter Head Boy!?!" she exclaimed.

"Dumbledore would, darling!" James said brightly, unfazed by her remark.

Lily shook her head. "So I have to patrol hallways, do all my duties, share a bathroom, share a DORMITORY with…"

"Me." James finished with a smile playing at his lips.

Lily stared at him a moment. His arms were crossed and he was leaning casually against the door frame, observing her with his hazel eyes. The effect was rather charming she had to admit. It was no wonder so many girls liked him. Lily quickly shook the thoughts away and cursed herself for her momentary weakness. Had she forgotten all the stupid, mean things he'd done?

Lily heaved a sigh. Accepting her fate, she informed him about all the duties they were to do.

"Where were you anyway, Potter?" Lily asked after she finished explaining.

"Ah Evans, my _flower_, I had some business to attend to." James answered slyly.

Lily looked at him suspiciously, but said nothing and gave James a curt nod before sweeping off. She approached the compartment she knew belonged to her two best friends, Marlene McKinnon and Lola Brown, and slid inside.

Her jaw dropped at the sight she met.

There were flowers _everywhere._ They bloomed up out of the seats, covered the windows, hung from the ceiling, and carpeted the floor. Lily gaped. In the center of the room there stood a small, trembling first year boy with a piece of parchment in his hands. He looked at her with wide, fearful eyes and then looked down at the parchment. He then cleared his throat nervously and proceeded to read off the parchment.

"M-Mr. James Potter w-would like to c-congratulate Ms. Lily Evans on h-her s-selection f-for Head G-Girl. H-he also would like to r-request that she accompany h-him on their f-first trip to H-Hogsmead as a d-d-date." The boy said in a shaky voice.

Lily knelt down to the boy. "What did Potter promise to give you for this?" she asked kindly.

The boy, who looked like he very much regretted agreeing to the whole ordeal and was close to tears, mumbled, "H-He said he'd buy me l-loads of chocolate from the t-trolley if you said y-yes." He squeaked. "I haven't got any money of my own to get some." He added quietly. "W-Will you say yes then, Miss?"

Lily smiled kindly and took a couple of chocolate frogs she had been saving for later out of her bag. She handed them to the boy and he looked up at her in confusion.

"I'm not going to say yes." She explained. "But take these instead, ok? Run along back to your compartment and don't worry about Potter. I'll take care of him."

The boy scampered quickly from the flowery compartment with his hands full of the chocolate. Lily turned her head back to the miniature garden in front of her. She closed her eyes and sighed heavily, her head falling against the side of the door.

"Stupid Potter…they weren't giving out free love potions at the back of the t-…"

Lily turned around to see Marlene and Lola walking up behind her. Lola was stopped in mid sentence, staring at the botanical wonder that was once their compartment. Lily had been friends with Lola, a loud and funny girl with long dark hair, olive skin, and deep brown eyes since they first met on the train 6 years ago. Marlene, a sweet tempered girl with blonde hair and golden eyes, had only joined Lily and Lola's little group in 4th year.

Lola looked from Lily to the flowers and Lily could see her mind putting together the pieces. Her face broke out in a smile.

"I don't think he's given up on you just yet." Lola said, smirking. Marlene broke out in a grin as well.

Lily rolled her eyes. "POTTER!" she yelled, her voice echoing down the hallway.

A stumbling sound came from the compartment next door and three girls turned to see James walk out of the compartment looking very pleased with himself.

"Do you agree to my little request, Evans?" he asked.

"Potter! You. Are. Head. Boy. You can't go around bribing little kids to do your dirty work for you!"

James smiled and pulled a conveniently place rose from the ceiling.

"That doesn't answer my question Evans." He replied, handing her the rose.

Lily's eyes narrowed.

"NO! A thousand times NO! How many times will you ask? I DO NOT want to go out with you!" Lily shouted.

James, who was no longer smiling, opened his mouth to say something when the train hit a sudden bump. Lily was thrown forward into James and he into the side of the door. James hands were loosely encircling Lily's waist and he looked down at her in surprise. Lily, whose hands were on James' chest to stop herself from hitting anything, didn't dare look up into his face. For a moment, she stared straight into his chest and neither of the two moved. Then, Lily pushed off of him and James saw that her face was extremely red. He ran a hand through his hair uncomfortably.

"You ok?" he asked softly. Lily nodded. "Yeah…er…thanks." She replied awkwardly.

Lily then motioned Marlene and Lola, who were recovering from the sudden jolt, to enter the compartment. She shoved James out and closed the door quickly. With a flick of her wand, Lily made the flowers vanish, and she plopped down in the seat. Marlene and Lola sat down quietly, both grinning profusely. Lily looked at them.

"What?" she asked.

"You're blushing Lily." Marlene said simply.

"N-no I'm not."

Marlene and Lola burst out in laughter. "Oh please!" said Lola. "You turned as red as a tomato when you two touched!"

Lily blushed even harder at this, causing Marlene and Lola to giggle even harder. Lily turned her head to the window and watched as the rolling, green hills flew by.

"I wasn't blushing." She said, more to herself than anyone.

What Lily did not know, was that James had seen her blush too. He waited, moments, after being shoved out the door and stared where Lily's face had just been. Had she actually been…embarrassed? James smiled slightly and turned to walk off to his own compartment.

She may have said no to a date, _'But I got more than I bargained for anyways.' _James thought.

And with that, James Potter was one step closer to unraveling the mystery, in his mind, that was Lily Evans.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Sooo I'm not so crazy about this chapter. I was mainly trying to do some introductions, so not a lot happened. Juicier stuff is to come I promise!


End file.
